1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch display device, a driving method and a pressure detection method thereof, and more particularly, to a touch display device with pressure sensing capability, a driving method and a pressure detection method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch display devices can provide users more intuitive and convenient operation experience, and thus have been widely applied to various consumer electronic products, such as an E-book, a smart mobile communication device, a tablet computer and a smart watch, etc. When the user touches on a user interface of the touch display device, the touch display device can select a corresponding displayed item or perform a corresponding operational function according to a 2D coordinate at where an object (a finger or a stylus) is touched on. However, with drastic competitions in the market and availability of wearable touch display devices, determination dimension of the touch display devices must be further improved in order to realize the diverse operational functions.